LEGO Dimensions 4: Race Through Time and Space
The Fourth Expanion towards the Original LEGO Dimensions. Plot A new Disaster Builder has surfaced; this time it is the acclaimed lord of time: Chrono Sapien! And when he uses bronze colored portals to cause rifts in time and space; it's up to 60's Batman, Peter Griffin, Twilight Sparkle, Star Butterfly, and Lynn Loud Jr. to stop him before all of history happens at once! New Franchises *Batman (1966 TV Series) *Family Guy *Fairy Odd Parents *Star Vs. The Forces of Evil *The Loud House *Flinstones *Futurama *Goosebumps *Monster High *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *RWBY *Schneider's Bakery *Penn Zero: Part Time Hero *The Jetsons *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Elena of Avalor Returning Franchises *Adventure Time *Ghostbusters *DC Comics *PAW Patrol *Sonic the Hedgehog *The Simpsons *Yo-Kai Watch *Back to the Future *Jurassic World *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Sofia the First *Gravity Falls *Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Scooby Doo *Marvel Comics *Ghostbusters 2016 *Teen Titans Go! *Powerpuff Girls *The LEGO Movie *The LEGO Batman Movie *The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Danny Phantom *Terminator *RoboCop *Doctor Who *Ben 10 Omniverse List of Levels *Modern Stoneage Calamity!! (Foes: Pteronidons, Raptors, Carnotaurus, Sabretooth Tigers) (Boss: Indonimus Rex and Vic Hoskins) (Citizen in Peril: Mr. Slate) *Player Beware.... You're in for a Scare! (Foes: Beowolfs, Garden Gnomes, Annilator 3000s and Nevermores) (Bosses: The Riddler {1966}, Giant Praying Mantis, and Midnight Sparkle) (Citizen in Peril: Champ) *Monster Mashup (Foes: White Fang, Grimm, Changlings, Wicked Serveants) (Bosses: Dame Dedtime, Cinder Fall and Ernie the Chicken) (Citizen in Peril: Howleen Wolf) *D.O.O.M. Love from Another Dimension (Foes: Ludo's Monster Army, White Fang, Grimm, Changelings, D.O.O.M goons) (Bosses: Ludo, Toffee, Verminous Snaptrap) (Citizen in Peril: Jackie Lynn Thomas) *Chaos in the Loud House (Foes: Royal Woods bullies, White Fang, Beowolfs, Raptors, Joker Goons {1966}) (Bosses: Chandler, Adam Taurus, Joker {1966}, Principal Larry) (Citizen in Peril: Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago) *Part Time Heroes UNITE! (Foes: Octopus People, Two Face Goons, Changelings, White Fang, Sabretooth Tigers) (Bosses: Rippen, Two-Face/Harvey Dent, Sauron) *Power Rangers: Defenders of Avalor (Foes: Daleks, Changelings, Stormtroopers, Grimm, X-Borgs, Ludo's Monster Army, Ludo's Rat Army, Bill Cipher monsters, Footbots, The Kraang, Corrupt Avalor Guards) (Bosses: Sledge, Lord Garmadon, Ludo {Possessed by Toffee}, Salem, Bill Cipher, Adam Taurus, Joker {1966}, Shuriki) (Citizen in Peril: Naomi Turner) *Star Butterfly VS Yang Xiao Long: Dawn of Love (Foes: Ludo's Monster and Rat Armies, Corrupt Avalor Guards, Grimm, White Fang, LexCorp Robots, Demons of Trigon) (Bosses: Dark Star Butterfly {Star mind-controlled by Trigon}, Trigon) (Citizens in Peril: Lois Lane, Alfred Pennyworth, and Comissioner Jim Gordon) List of Characters Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Pony Head * Ludo * Buff Frog * King River Butterfly * Queen Moon Butterfly * Toffee * Rafael Diaz * Angie Diaz * Alfonso * Ferguson * Hope * Janna * Heckapoo * Rhombulus * Baby the Fairy Cat * Boo Fly RWBY * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Jaune Arc * Pyrrha Nikkos * Lie Ren * Nora Valkyrie * Professor Ozpin * Glinda Goodwitch * Qrow Branwen * Raven Branwen * Taiyang Xiao Long * Cinder Fall * Salem * Roman Torchwick * Emerald Sustrai * Adam Taurus * Neopolitan PAW Patrol * Alex Porter * Ryder * Everest * Rubble * Tracker * Chase Yokai Watch *Komajiro *Komasan *Noko *Squiddilius McKraken *Jibanya Voice Cast 'Main Voice Cast' *Adam West: Batman (1966) *Seth MacFarlane: Peter Griffin *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle *Eden Sher: Star Butterfly *Jessica DiCicco: Lynn Loud Jr. 'RWBY' *Arryn Zech: Blake Belledonna *Barbara Dunkelman: Yang Xiao Long *Garret Hunter: Adam Taurus *Gray G. Haddock: Roman Torchwick *Hyden Walch: Neopolitan *Jessica Nigri: Cinder Fall *Katie Newville: Emerald Sustrai *Kara Eberie: Weiss Schnee *Lindsay Jones: Ruby Rose 'Schiender's Bakery' *Drake Bell: Drake Nichols *Josh Peck: Josh Nichols *Ariana Grande: Cat Valentine *Miranda Cosgrove: Carly Shay *Jennette McCurdy: Sam Puckett *Jerry Trainor: Spencer Shay The Loud House * Collin Dean: Lincoln Loud * Grey Griffin: Lana Loud/Lola Loud/Lily Loud * Jessica DiCicco: Lucy Loud * Nika Futterman: Luna Loud * Liliana Mumy: Leni Loud * Lara Jil Miller: Lisa Loud * Christina Pucelli: Luan Loud * Catherine Taher: Lori Loud * Carlos Pena Jr : Bobby Santiago Jr, Nintend-Trophies W.I.P. Category:Expansions Category:The Disaster Builder Saga Category:Sequels